The Legacy
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: A Star Fleet Lieutenant who has been deemed unfit for space travel is offered a position on Earth that will have very long lasting effects for Earth and the as yet uncreated Federation of Planets.


STAR TREK

"The Legacy

by J. B. Tilton

Email: 

Rating: G

Disclaimer: "Star Trek" and all related characters and events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for those specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors' note: For some background on this story, check out my "Enterprise" story entitled "The Enemy Within". It is also helpful if you are familiar with the series "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine".)

A Star Fleet Lieutenant who has been deemed unfit for space travel is offered a position on Earth that will have very long lasting effects for Earth and the as yet uncreated Federation of Planets.

The lieutenant waited patiently in the anteroom. As head of the Unified Central Intelligence Command, Director Bigelow was a very busy man. The lieutenant, on the other hand, was simply a minor functionary. His job was the correlation and decimation of information collected by other U.C.I.C. operatives. He couldn't understand why the Director wanted to see him.

"The Director will see you now," said a man, stepping out of the Directors' office.

The lieutenant walked into the Directors' office and took a seat, as instructed by the Director. Another man stood next to the Directors' desk. The Director held a PADD in his hands in front of him.

"This," he indicated the man next to him, "is Deputy Director Penright."

"Yes, sir," said the lieutenant. "I know who you both are, sir."

"Good," said the Director, still reading from the PADD. "Let's see now. Lieutenant Jeremy Steiner. You've served in Star Fleet for five years. Original assignment was aboard the Enterprise, registry NX-01. Several months into its maiden voyage you were diagnosed with Deep Space Psychotic Dementia. You were eventually cured, but were permanently reassigned to planet side duty. Current assignment is Section Twelve of the U.C.I.C., Information Processing."

"Yes, sir," said Steiner. "Excuse me, sir. Have I done something wrong?"

"No, Lieutenant," said Penright. "In fact, you're work has been exemplary since you arrived here."

"According to your file," said Bigelow, "you tried to murder your captain aboard the Enterprise."

"That was because of the space sickness, sir," said Steiner. "I have nothing but the utmost respect for Captain Archer. The doctors have certified me totally fit for duty. As long as I don't serve aboard a deep space vessel."

"It was not meant as a criticism, Jeremy," said Bigelow. "May I call you Jeremy?"

"Yes, sir," said Steiner.

"I've asked you here, Jeremy," said Bigelow, "because you're being considered for transfer within the U.C.I.C. and I wanted to discuss it with you."

"Transfer, sir?" said Steiner. "I don't understand. If I haven't done anything wrong, why am I being transferred?"

"It's not any disciplinary action, I can assure you, Jeremy," said Bigelow.

"In fact," said Penright, "it's a promotion. Your work has been so exemplary, we've been wondering how to reward you. Since you can't serve on board a ship, because of the possibility of your psychosis, we had to think of something else."

"We've also become aware of certain, shall we say, opinions you have," said Bigelow.

"Opinions, sir?" said Steiner.

"Yes," said Bigelow. "You basically have a distrust of Vulcans. According to your psyche report, this contributed to your psychosis on board the Enterprise. I can tell you in confidence, there are many people who feel as you do."

"There are?" asked Steiner.

"Yes," said Penright. "In some diplomatic circles there are rumors of a more cohesive union between Earth and Vulcan. In fact, there's talk of several worlds forming a sort of federated system. Something similar to the old United Nations on Earth."

"I see," said Steiner. "May I speak frankly, sir?"

"Please do," said Bigelow. "I'd like to know your real feelings on this."

"Well, sir," said Steiner, "I think that would be very bad for Earth. The Vulcans already treat us like we're idiots. If we get mixed up in some type of united worlds or something, we'll become even less important than we are now."

"Precisely our thinking," said Bigelow. "That's why we're forming this new section. It will be responsible for collecting and correlating intelligence information from a variety of sources. A way to give us an edge over the other races. To make sure Earth stays on top, where it belongs."

"What sources, sir?" asked Steiner. "If I may ask?"

"Star Fleet, of course," said Penright. "Then there's the United Earth Cargo Command. Their shipping routes take them places that Star Fleet vessels never go. They have information on a variety of races that Star Fleet hasn't even encountered yet. There's also the Diplomatic Corps. Officially, they don't have an intelligence branch. But, in strictest confidence, they do. And I can tell you, their files on other races is quite extensive. There are also a few other intelligence agencies that will be involved."

"I see," said Steiner. "So what is the role of this new section?"

"It will collect all the information from each of the agencies involved," said Bigelow. "Then, it will correlate all this information into one database. This should give us a better picture of what's really going on within the various races and planets. As new races are discovered, it will collect information on those races as well."

"I understand," said Steiner. "What would be my role in this new section, sir?"

"We need someone to oversee it," said Penright. "Someone who is loyal to Earth. Someone who thinks as we think. Someone like yourself."

"That would be a Department Head position, sir," said Steiner. "It would be the equivalent of a lieutenant commanders' position. I'm only a lieutenant junior grade. I wouldn't qualify for such a position."

Director Bigelow placed the pips for the rank of lieutenant commander on the desk in front of Steiner.

"If you accept this assignment," said Bigelow, "it means an automatic promotion to lieutenant commander. I would imagine that, if you do a good job, you'll make full commander within one year."

"That's a grade jump of two ranks," said Steiner. "No one in my graduating class at the Academy has made Lieutenant Commander yet."

"We know," said Bigelow. "Now, there are a few restrictions. First, you won't be able to tell anyone about this new section. It will be totally covert. As the Department Head, you'll report directly to me, not a Division Commander. I, in turn, report directly to the head of Earth Security. Second, any information you collect, regardless of its origin, is considered classified. Even if it's common or public knowledge. Third, and this is the most important, no one must know what information you have or where it came from. Except your section, myself and the Deputy Director, of course, and the head of Earth Security."

"Sir, this situation violates two global laws and three Star Fleet regulations," said Steiner. "My oath to Star Fleet states that . . . ."

". . . that you'll protect Earth against all enemies, domestic or off world," finished Penright. "That's exactly what you'll be doing, Jeremy. Many of those pushing for this united worlds scenario are in Star Fleet. We believe this would be very detrimental to Earth."

"How would I explain the promotion?" said Steiner. "If I can't tell anyone what I'm doing, they're going to want to know how I rate this promotion."

"As my new liaison," said Bigelow. "For the past few months I've been expressing a desire to have a more direct connection with each of the sections here. As a prelude to initiating this new section. My 'liaison' is the one who will give me that connection. And be able to gather information he might not be able to otherwise.

"Commander of Star Fleet has already approved the promotion. He's not aware of the true reason, of course. But it will be public knowledge that you work directly for me and the rank is simply to give you the authority to act in my name."

"I see," said Steiner. "Well, I must admit, it is a very tempting offer. I'd be helping to protect Earth and shape some of Earths' policies with the other races. How broad would my authority be as head of this new section?"

"Very broad," said Penright. "Only I, the director, or the head of Earth Security would be able to override your decisions. And if you have a problem with a department head or a division commander, we'll take care of that."

"I wouldn't start out too adventurous at first," said Bigelow. "Ease into it. Just start collecting the information and correlating it. That should take some time, I'm sure. When, and if, you find something that might be a threat to Earth, you'll formulate a plan to deal with it. You'll submit the plan to me, through Deputy Director Penright, and we'll make a determination on it."

"What you're talking about," said Steiner, "is near autonomy. I mean, the intelligence community has to answer to the Earth Senate. We would be bypassing that particular restriction."

"Yes," said Bigelow. "They would know nothing about what's going on. That's how it has to be if we're to be effective. The politicians often can't make a decision because their hands are tied by laws and regulations. Or they're too indecisive to do what needs to be done. We may sometimes have to go outside the law, but it will be in the best interest of Earth."

"I understand that," said Steiner. "Well, it would beat what I'm doing now. And it would give me the chance to do something really meaningful for Earths' security."

"Then you'll accept the assignment?" asked Penright.

"Yes, sir," said Steiner. "I think I will. Tell me. What is this new section going to be called?"

"It won't have a name," said Bigelow. "Officially, it's the liaison office to me. Whenever we talk about it, it will simply be designated by the section number. If anyone should ask about it, just tell them you're my liaison and report it to me or Penright. We'll take care of the rest."

"Yes, sir," said Steiner. "I won't let you down, sir."

"I know you won't, Commander," said Bigelow, picking up the pips and handing them to Steiner. "You'll have a list of possible candidates for your new section in the morning. All have been thoroughly screened and have expressed similar views to yours. You'll have total discretion in who you pick to work in your new section, subject only to myself and the deputy director."

"However," said Penright, "the list you will receive all have our approval. Once you have your section organized, you'll submit a requisition to me for any equipment you may need. I think you'll find that you'll probably get just about whatever you need for this project."

"Thank you, sir," said Steiner. "It's going to take some time to get this department organized. I think I'm going to have my hands full for a while."

"No doubt," said Bigelow. He handed a PADD to Steiner. "Here's the location of your new section. This PADD also contains your promotion orders, the necessary authorization codes you'll be needing, and the list of possible candidates for your new department."

"Sir," said Steiner, "would it be acceptable if I choose a couple of people who aren't on this list?"

"That would depend on who they are," said Penright. "They'll have to be checked out, of course. And we have to make sure that they aren't going to be a problem once they've been assigned to the section. But I don't think it will be a problem."

"Thank you, sir," said Steiner. "There are only two people I have in mind. Some classmate I had at the academy. We all shared the same views on many subjects and I think their expertise would come in quite handy in this new section."

"Fine," said Bigelow. "Give their names to Penright and we'll look into it. Oh, by the way, you've already been assigned an assistant. She's familiar with everything we've told you and will help you organize your department. She's to report at 0800 tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir," said Steiner. "Well, I guess I should go check out my new office. I think I'm going to be pretty busy for the next few months."

He left the office and headed for the lower sections where his department would be located. He was very excited about his new assignment. It would give him a chance to protect Earth against the alien races that would try to subjugate Earth and exert their superiority over it. He was bound and determined that would never happen.

Penright and Bigelow watched as he left the office. Penright took a seat in front of the director's desk.

"His psych evaluation says he's still paranoid," said Penright. "He's not very likely to trust anyone anytime soon. Even us. That could be a problem."

"Maybe," said Bigelow. "But that will work to our advantage. He'll be suspicious of everything that comes across his desk. Even things that might appear innocuous or unimportant. I think that just might make him more valuable in the long run. Remember the Catarrian incident?"

"Yes, I do," said Penright. "A simple shipment of dilithium ore that very nearly started a war between three races. It was only pure luck that the ship developed engine trouble and we were able to discover their true intentions before they could start anything."

"I'm betting Mr. Steiner can help in that area," said Bigelow. "With his paranoia and suspicions, he won't take anything at face value. He's going to be quite an asset to the U.C.I.C."

"I think you're right," said Penright. "I'd better get over to administration and make the necessary changes so that his transfer becomes official. See you later, Jack."

As Penright went to the administration office, Steiner was exiting the turbolift on the lowest section of the U.C.I.C. headquarters. So far, he had passed through three security checkpoints. He didn't have any trouble getting in. But he had never gone through such an extensive security check just to get into an office. Not even the office of Earth's President had such extensive security.

He followed the single corridor to the end and came to a single door. This, obviously, was the office for his new department. He was already wearing the pips for his new rank. He couldn't wait to see the looks on the faces of those in his old office when he walked in as a lieutenant commander. So many people would be so jealous.

He walked up to the door of the office and stopped. It had no name inscribed on the door, only the section number. Something told him that this was going to become a very important office in Earth's security. It would be an office that would guarantee that Earth remained in the forefront of any interstellar developments.

Yes, Section 31 was going to be a very important department, indeed.

The End


End file.
